The Beginning
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: Bonny Phantom, a warrior/wizard student who lives on planet Heart, receives a mission to help Max Russo pass 30 tests before he turns 18 for the wizard competition. Bonny & Max suffer through the drama between their future, along with their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's another fanfic guys. I hope you all like it. Criticism is welcome. R&R!**

**(P.S. Some things are in Italian, so I have the English translation in parentheses after it. I apologize if it's confusing for some people.  
**

**

* * *

**

The Beginning

I walked swiftly down the stone covered hallway, freaking out. Turn by turn, I thinking inside my head, 'Please don't let Sister Mystic kill me', since it was my nineteenth-no-twentieth time being belated for morning meetings. It's not my fault that she has them at three o'clock in the morning, plus we have to go to sleep at twelve, due to the collision with our planet and Earth.

Earth; I wonder what's it like there. I mean-here on Heart, where are language is Italian that is exactly same language on Earth, we hate each other. We have wars every three years! And I was born to become a warrior on my eighteenth birthday and fight for my land. My destiny to me sounds amazing, since my great grandmother was the greatest warrior of all time, but then it's intimidating and uncontrolling because being related to a powerful warrior, it's pressuring.

I finally reached the ending of the hallway, catching my breath, bracing myself for what Sister Mystic was about to nag at me. I placed my hand on the cold, rock door and closed my eyes. I recited the spell to unlock the door.

"_Aprire la porta, mi permetta prego, usare la mia mano come la chiave_."

(_Open the door, let me please,_

_Use my hand as the key_.)

I fluttered my eyes open. My hand illuminated a blood red faze, released faint rays around the door, revealing the symbol for 'key'. The door unlocked and opened instantly. There, standing in front of the candlelit room, stood Brother Victor.

"Morning, brother," I greeted, walking into the room, "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"I am Sister Mystic's replacement for the day," he sneered, turning to me. His navy blue eyes piercing mine with poison. I lifted my hood, revealing my face and my golden eyes, overpowering his.

He backed away, "Anyway, why are you up this hour?"

"I'm here for the meeting," He cocked his eyebrow, "The morning meeting?"

He laughed. I asked him what's so funny, "There's no meeting for the whole week! Didn't I send you an email regarding it?"

I pulled down vigorously on my cloak, "No, you didn't." I resisted the urge to wring his neck.

"Ooh, I wonder why?" he said sarcastically, handing me a scroll, "New assignment. Somethin' about Earth."

I grabbed the scroll, suspiciously unraveling the almost tattered paper. I skimmed the message; it was in Italian. I read it aloud.

"Bonny Phantom Gentile,

"Ciao, Bonny. Sì, lo so il tuo nome, ma non si conosce la mia. Tutto quello che posso dirti è che io sono dal pianeta Terra e ho bisogno del vostro aiuto."

(Dear Bonny Phantom,

Hello, Bonny. Yes I know your name, but you don't know mine. All I can tell you is that I'm from planet Earth and I need your help.) I paused and looked up to see Victor standing over me, reading the message as well.

I continued, "Come già sapete, la Terra e Cuore in collisione tra di loro di recente, e la guerra è pronta a partire in pochi anni. Ma il vostro compito non ha assolutamente nulla a che fare con esso."

(As you already know, Earth and Heart collided into each other recently, and war is soon to begin in a few years. But your assignment has absolutely nothing to do with it.)

"C'è questa famiglia di maghi-sì, maghi-che vivono Sulla Terra. Il loro figlio più giovane, Max Russo, deve superare le prove urgenti, così da poter praticare per la concorrenza guidata con il fratello maggiore, Justin. La loro sorella, Alex, caduto fuori dalla competizione, in modo da non avere a che fare con lei (ma è ancora necessario per diventare amici con lei, la sua amica, Harper, e il suo fidanzato, Mason). Questo è tutto quello che c'è da sapere su i ragazzi Russo da me, devi capire fuori da soli. Il vostro obiettivo: Aiuto Max superare le prove. La vostra missione deve essere completata prima di girare e Max diciotto. Completa la missione e la guerra non può accadere, e la nostra pianeti uniranno le forze e diventare nel suo complesso. "

(There's this family of wizards-yes, wizards-who live on Earth. Their youngest son, Max Russo, must pass exigent tests so he can practice for the wizard competition with his older brother, Justin. Their sister, Alex, dropped out of the competition, so you don't have to deal with her (but you still need to become friends with her, her friend, Harper, and her boyfriend, Mason). That's all you need to know about the Russo kids from me, you'll have to figure them out yourself. Your objective: Help Max pass the tests. Your mission must be completed before you and Max turn eighteen. Complete the mission and the war may not possibly happen, and our planets will join forces and become a whole.)

I gulped. How was I supposed to help a wizard pass and complete all of his tests? Vic startled me with his outburst, "Whoa."

I nodded, mesmerized, "I know, dude; I know." I rolled the scroll back in place and put it in my cloak pocket. I paced around the classroom, my breath getting caught once in a while. Max, Max Russo. His name sounds pretty smart-like. I hope he is pretty smart-like.

Two boys, both eleven, ran up and hugged me, "Bonny!" They squeaked. I hugged them back. They were Freddy and Teddy, the only twins in our underground turret. The two were pale, had jet black hair, and big eyes: Freddy brown, Teddy blue. Their cloaks matched their eyes.

"Hey you guys," I whispered.

Teddy spoke first, "Are we gonna play today?"

"Yeah, are we?" Freddy asked.

I got on my knees and ruffled their hair, "Sorry, boys. I have a new assignment that I have to complete."

"Aww," the two drooped in unison. Then they perked up, "When will you be back?"

I paused, "I'm not sure. Might be a long time 'til I return."

Freddy grabbed my hand, "Promise you'll write to us? Every week?"

"Promise." I smiled. Two kissed me on both of my cheeks and left, leaving me, once again, with Vic.

"Those guys really love you," Vic smirked.

I shoved him, "Because they're like my brothers!"

"I know. So when are you going to Earth?"

"Probably later this evening. I better go pack now." I began to leave the room. Vic grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I grunted, "What?"

"Be careful, okay?" he handed me a cell phone, "Use this to call here. Now go."

I thanked him and ran to my room, and rolled my eyes. In there was a complete mess! Clothes and junk everywhere, spell books in the wrong places, five week old sandwich under my bed (still don't know how that got there). I reached for my wand in black boot, pulled it out, and recited a cleaning spell.

"Questa stanza è in qualche modo disordinato dire,  
Rendono questa stanza pulitissimi!"

(This room is somehow messily mean, Make this room squeaky clean!) Instantly, the familiar blood red faze flickered from the tip of the wand and multiplied to parts in my room. Soon, all the junk that was in my room lifted up into midair and to the center of the room. The junk revolved, making a diminutive tornado. I grabbed my old gray backpack from my closet. All of the items in the tornado flew out to the appropriate place, concluding the spell.

I grabbed pretty much all of my clothes, spell books, magazines, hair stuff, my stuffed tiger, Stripes, wand cleaner, and video game in my backpack. Looking at myself in the mirror, I grasped that I seemed totally uncommon to an Earthling, so I tried on some clothes that actually looked normal. I put on a purple tank top under a black and neon green striped hoodie, gray ripped skinny jeans, and purple high-tops. I put my already curled dark chocolate brown hair into a messy bun, leaving a long lock out, not feeling like doing my hair. I put on a neon green headband, silver hoops, bracelet and necklace, and finally clear watermelon flavored chapstick.

Feeling triumph, I swung my backpack on and walked out the door, closing it in the process. I skipped my way past people, secret doors, and traps. I finally reached the gate to the outside of the realm. Walking for miles to get to Earth, I'll most likely reach Earth by ten fifteen at night. I began my mission.

It's been six hours since I left Heart's Magic Underground Palace. I was tired thirsty, hungry, and my feet could literally tear off at any minute.

Then I saw it; the bridge to Earth. I heard it was seven hundred miles long, so I could die by the time morning came. I had to do something.

I took out the scroll the anonymous guy sent me and read it again. I stopped instantly where I saw a faint word in acid writing. I knew that if I put a flame under the acid writing, it will burn. With a snap of my fingers, a flame ignited from my index finger, flickering. I moved my finger under the acid writing and read it as the red writing turned to black burned color. The writing was eventually legible to read. It said: Waverly Sub Station. I decided that that was the location the Russos lived. I took my chances, pulled out my wand from my boot, and with a wave of my wand, the faze of light surrounded me and transported me to the front door of a restaurant, where I saw two people-a boy and a woman-cleaning for the night.

The woman looked Hispanic, brown hair full with volume and eyes that pop when they need to. She was wearing a long sleeved v-neck shirt, khakis, and a black apron. She was wiping tables and booths. The boy, who also looked Hispanic, brown hair naturally curled at the ends, swept the floor. He wore a dirty hybrid t-shirt and basketball shorts.

I panicked. I really wanted to go in, but what if they weren't the people I'm looking for? The boy was sticking bendy straws up his nose, acting out someone. I squinted my eyes to the west and found a cracked window. I went to the window and heard the conversation.

"Hey, Mom," the boy said, acting out something, "Check it out."

The mom turned to him, making a disgusted face, "Max! That's disgusting!"

_She's right about that_, I thought.

Max stopped acting and saddened, "But I thought it was…"

"No, it's not cool! Now, take those straws out of your nose."

"But I don't want to."

"MAXIMILLION RUSSO, TAKE THOSE STRAWS OUT OF YOUR NOSE THIS INSTANT!" The mom slammed her hand on the table, causing me and Max jump.

"That's him." I whispered to myself as I ran into the restaurant, tripped, and stumbled, glad that a table was right there.

The mom gasped, "Are you alright?" she came to me and helped me up to my feet.

I smiled ghostly, "I've been better, thank you," I laughed to myself, then, I felt a striking pain in my head, and I began to lose balance. I held my head, "And now I'm dizzy."

"Oh, poor thing! Max, go get the frozen bag of fruit from the freezer." The mom ordered.

Max stood still for a moment, staring at me. Then he stammered, "Yeah, sure." And walked to the freezer.

The mom stood next to me as I sat in a chair, holding my head. She told me her name, Theresa, and asked me why I was out so late. I told her about my mission, but not to tell Max, Justin, or Alex. She understood, getting a glass of water for me. Max finally came back with the frozen fruit, and gave it to me, as I held it on my head.

"So," Theresa started, "Do you have anyplace to stay?" She winked at me, signaling me to start my 'story'.

I sniffled, "I'm afraid not, ma'am. I sort of ran away from home…"

"Why?" Max asked, interested in my 'story', as planned.

"My parents didn't want me anymore, so they told me we were going camping. Once we got to the woods, dad asked me to get out the car to see if I could find the big dipper. I got out; they locked the door and drove off, leaving me and my bag"-I lifted my backpack up to show them-"in the dust."

Theresa cried. Max still stared at me, trying to look me in the eyes. I avoided his.

Theresa choked, "That's…..so sad! You can stay with us as long as you like."

"I can?"

"Of course you can! Right, Maxi?" We turned to Max, who looked at both at us angrily and stormed up the spiral staircase. Theresa turned back to me and said, "Well, you can still stay. There's a guest bedroom upstairs; I'll walk you there."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you, Mrs. Russo." I grabbed my bag and followed her upstairs. We went through their living room, glaring at the bright orange couch with jealousy.

Because I totally loved that color.

We walked passed the bathroom, master bedroom, Justin's room, and Alex's room. We reached my room, the color of metallic blue and silver. There was one large window, a king sized bed, a full sized closet, and a dresser with a large mirror.

I dropped my backpack on the bed and sighed, "It's awesome."

Theresa smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Now, since you pretty much live here, Jerry, my husband, will make you have a job at the sub station, so don't be surprised there; he's cheap. Harper lives here too. She sleeps in the basement. Whenever you see a redhead wearing outrageous clothes, think of her." She paused, "So I hope you have a nice stay here; everything's a bit….different….here."

"I can handle it," I yawned, "Well, I better hit the sack so I can wake up in the morning."

"Right. Goodnight, Bonny." Theresa left.

"G'night!" I began to unpack my clothes and put them in the closet and dresser. Once I saw the mirror, I looked at myself and my messy hair, and took off my clothes. I then put on my pjs: t-shirt, shorts, and slippers.

While I sat in front of the mirror, taking the jewelry off me. It was so quiet, so peaceful-so peaceful that I began to sing Naturally by Selena Gomez. I was on the second verse when…

"Hey."

I jumped, did a back flip from the stool and screamed, "Chi è? Who's there?" I glanced at my backpack, grabbed it, and threw it in the closet, hiding my spell books from anyone who was there.

Someone walked into my room. It was Max. I sighed silently in relief and sat down on the bed as he joined me, trying to look into my eyes again. At first I tried to avoid him, but then I let him look. He then stood up and turned to leave.

I pulled him back, "Um, what was that?"

He gave me a questioning look, "What?"

"You were looking into my eyes."

"So?"

"Why were you?"

"I think they're different; because they're gold."

"Oh," I sulked, "Why were you so angry when Theresa told me that I could stay?"

He looked away, "Um…"

"Hey," I moved to where he was facing, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I held out my hand. Max stared at my hand for a moment, then me, and then my hand, then back at me. I smiled, and he smiled back. I pulled him back down on my bed and we started to introduce ourselves.

Max started first, "Well, my name is Max Russo, I live in New York in a sub station, I'm fourteen, my favorite colors are red, blue, and yellow, and I was once a superhero named Maximan."

I laughed, "Maximan?" Max smiled, "Okay, my name is Bonny Phantom, I now live in New York in a sub station, I'm fourteen, my favorite colors are purple, green, gray, and black, and can drive a motorcycle and a moped."

"Seriously?" I nodded, "That's sick! I bought my own exercise bubble," he sighed, "That was awesome."

We talked for hours. By the time it was three in the morning, Max left my room, blissful that we talked. Max also put a movie on for us, which was good. He's a really nice guy, polite, cute…..

I was still thinking about Max when he whispered, "Tired yet?"

"No," I said quickly, then I yawned; he smirked, knowing that I was lying, "Yes."

"Then we should sleep," Max stood there, soundless. It made me feel uncomfortable. I was waiting for him to do something!

Then he stepped closer to me; his nose touching my forehead. I was freaking out inside. _'He's about to kiss me!'_, I thought. He stared deep into my golden eyes with his striking brown ones, leaning closer and closer. Our lips brushed, but we didn't kiss. He tried again. Our lips barely touched…until…..

"_Goodnight, Bonny,_" Max whispered alluringly, making me melt. "You okay?"

I held my posture, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I crawled into bed under the covers.

He put his hand on the door knob, "Sweet dreams."

"Same to you." I smiled warmly.

"I already know my dreams will be sweet."

I questioned him, "How?"

"Because I'll be dreaming about you," He grinned toothily, "See you in morning." With that he closed the door.

I shifted my body to face the window, which bared the morning sky slowly changing from indigo to blue-violet by the half hour. So far, Max Russo was a nice, sweet, adorable, cute, interesting guy who might win the wizard competition. But, there were goals I needed to complete: Meet Justin, Alex, Harper, Mason, and Jerry, work at the sub station, go to normal school, and make sure Max passes his tests. I also had a problem. Ever since Max looked tried to look into my eyes and did, I've been starting to like him more by the minute!

What the heck did he do to me?

* * *

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**_DPP_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

2

I woke up with a scream. For many reasons:

One: There was a guy with black hair standing next to the window, arms folded.

Two: There was a girl with black hair with really tiny blonde highlights standing in front of the door next to a girl with red hair wearing a dress made out of….crocodile skin? Must be Harper, and a guy with brown hair.

Three: Max wasn't anywhere to be found.

Max ran inside, pushing the girls and boy out of the way, saying out of breath, "What's going on? I heard you scream, Bonny," He turned to the others, "What did you guys do?"

I answered, "Nothing happened, Max. I just woke up to see-"

"Harper's dress? That was my same reaction when I saw it too!" Max laughed as Harper was about to claw his face.

"NO!" I paused, causing Harper to stop in her tracks, smiling at me, "Well-yes that was one of the reasons-," Her jaw dropped, "But I think the more accurate reason is that there are people glaring at me." I hid under the covers.

Max sat on the bed and hugged me, "Don't worry! It's just Justin, Alex, Harper, and Mason!" I sat up. The four waved hi.

Justin looked at his watch, "Well, Bonny, if you're working here you need to get ready. Do you have some clothes?"

"Yes, sir." Justin left.

Harper squealed, "Awesome, another guest! Then I can show you my creations." She tapped her fingernails together and walked away, adding a mischievous laugh to it. I shuddered.

Alex glanced at me with questioning eyes, asking, "Max, you know this girl? Because I haven't seen her at school before."

"She stumbled into the sub station last night, banging her head hard on the table. Mom told me to get her a bag of frozen fruit for her. They talked. I left. Mom said that Bonny can live here. She took her to the guest bedroom. Mom left. I came. We talked. We laughed. We told each other that we're wizards. We watched movies. We talked again. We laughed some more. At three in the morning, I left. The end."

Alex struggled to say something. Mason was trying to pat her back, but that didn't work. Finally, she screamed, "You're a wizard? !"

I got out of bed, sauntered to the closet, and opened it, grabbing my backpack. I dropped it on the bed and pulled my eight most important spell books, magic objects, travel guide of the multi-universe, and Stripes.

Mason snarled, "A stuffed tiger? What does a stuffed tiger have to do with magic?"

Not making any comment, I went back to the closet, grabbed my left boot, and pulled out my wand. I threw my boot back inside.

I spoke, "I can change the type of animal, wand or no wand. See?" I placed the wand on the bed, stepped back, pointed my finger at Stripes and added, "What kind of animal do you want me turn it into?"

No one answered.

"Okay," I continued, "We'll keep him a tiger, then. Now, here's the fun part," I cleared my mind, focusing all my energy on Stripes and hexed him, my eyes glowing gold, reciting,

"_Trasformarsi!_"

(_Transform_!)

The magic, emitting from my hand, flew into Stripes. Directly, Stripes started to shake, grow, and look realistic. His cute little paws metamorphosed into enormous killing ones; his body, growing to a size bigger than a man; his head, bigger than two men's, showing off his razor sharp teeth. Stripes transformed from a stuffed animal, to a real, menacing, warrior tiger. He roared.

"How's it going, Stripey?" I hugged him, "I haven't transformed you in a while!" I rubbed his back as he purred.

Alex and Max was admiring Stripes, rubbing him, while Mason was growling, trying to remain calm and not to go werewolf on Stripes.

"That's," Mason howled, "Nice. But can you transform him back?"

I pouted, "For five more minutes?"

"Fine."

Stripes licked my face as I scratched behind his ear. Max exclaimed, "He's huge!"

"Yeah, isn't Stripes bigger than regular tigers?" Alex asked, staring at the massive body.

I transformed Stripes back to a stuffed animal. I didn't want to, but I heard some cracking and I DID NOT want a bed to collapse, "Yep."

"How? Did he take steroids or something?"

"No. I'm from planet Heart, so all animals are 50 to 100 percent larger. So when I need to travel"-I waved Stripes in the air-"All I have to do is transform him into a stuffed animal."

As soon as I was finished, a fat guy burst into the room, screaming, "I heard Italian! Who's speaking Italian?" I quickly grabbed Stripes and hid behind Max, terrified at the psycho dude. Max wrapped his hand around my shoulder, making me feel the same impression that I felt when he stared into my eyes. Everything began to swirl into one; I blacked out.

Once I came to, I looked all over the place. Everything was pitch black, like I was in another dimension. Then, Max materialized on the other side-if there was a side-and approached me.

_I scoffed, "What are you doing?"_

"_HUH?" Max scratched his head, "Doing what?"_

"_Putting spells on me! First, you look into my eyes, and now you're transporting us to different dimensions!"_

"_When I looked into your eyes, yes. But I didn't do this!" He threw his hands in the air._

"_Then who did?"_

"_I DID." A booming voice, coming from everywhere, laughed evilly. After, a ring of red-yes, red-fire circled around us, and was closing in. Max yelled, "Getting burned isn't nice, turn this fire into ice!" Nothing happened. He kept repeating the second part of the spell, walking toward me. I noticed the fire closing in on us faster. Gusts of wind began to stir._

_I hugged myself, trying to block the strength of the wind, "Max….!"_

_Max hardly heard me from the wind and the laugh that was still going; but he saw me, falling to my knees. I felt like someone was taking the life out of me, turning my body into dust. I opened my eyes warily. Max was now sprinting to me, saying the spell now and then. It seemed like miles for him to reach me. Finally, he…power slid?...his way to me, and embraced me. The winds got even stronger, the fire closing in on us even faster; our bodies getting weaker to protect ourselves._

_As we closed our eyes tightly, I heard Max whisper softly, "Help…help us." I thought and thought, more and more about what I could do so we won't die…._

_Then I got it. I squirmed my way out of Max's embraced and screamed, "Cong-wait!" I dragged Max up to his feet._

"_I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wan-"_

"_Max, we're not going to die. I just need your help so we can live." He nodded, "You're Hispanic, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_My dad's Italian, so I'm both. Why'd you ask?"_

"_Since you're half Italian, our magic is greater when it's combined."_

"_O…kay. You want me to do a spell with you."_

"_Right. But I need a spell that freezes time..."_

"_I know! Gialsjay timesday. But you have to have one leg up."_

"_Good enough. Just say 'gialsjay voltegiorno'. Ready?"_

_He gulped, "Ready."_

_We joined hands. Immediately, I began to glow my magic color, red, as Max was glowing blue. Our magic merged together, changing the color to a ghostly grayish white, which was weird, since blue and red made purple, not a ghostly grayish white. Blue and red sparked here and there, communicating with each other. I gazed at Max, signaling him it was time to say the spell. His eyes were shut, but with our bond, he knew it was time._

_The combined magic grew stronger, more effective. We opened our eyes; mine glowing red and Max's glowing blue. We said under our breaths, "Gialsjay voltegiorno!"_

_The ghostly grayish white circled around us like the ring of fire and got larger, spreading out. After the magic passed the fire, the fire froze. The wind stopped, but the laugh didn't. Max and I released hands and exchanged glances._

_The voice came back, "YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF ME! HAHAHAHA- HACK HACK COUGH COUGH COUGH!" He started to cough. Out of nowhere, a freakishly old man with a long beard, cloak and hat fazed into the room. I'm all like, 'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!', while Max said, "Professor Crumbs?"_

"_Yes, Max, it is me." Crumbs bellowed._

_I took a step forward, "How'd you get stuck here? Do you know how to get out?"_

"_I know how to get out, but I didn't get stuck here. I sent you both here."_

"_Why?" Max asked._

_Crumbs didn't answer. Instead, he turned to me, "Bonny Phantom, I presume?"_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Do you remember that letter you received yesterday?" I nodded, "I sent that letter."_

_Max looked at me, "What letter?"_

_Professor Crumbs continued, "Bonny, I asked you-"_

"_Told me, sir." I corrected._

"_Yes, told you, that you have to help Max pass thirty tests before you both turn eighteen. Well, there's been a slight change in that."_

"_What?"_

"_Since you are part wizard, you have to pass the tests as well. You and Max will take and pass the tests together."_

_My jaw dropped. More work for me, then._

_Max shook me by my arms, "What is going on?"_

"_I'm from planet Heart. Before I got to your place, I received a letter saying that if I want peace with both of our planets; I have to help you pass tests, since you are the next family wizard." Max twitched, "At home, my real home, I'm the great granddaughter of the famous and most powerful warrior in the world of Heart. Once I turn eighteen, I have to be the next warrior for the wars we have and the one we might have with Earth, where we have to battle each other." I pointed to him and myself._

_He turned to Professor Crumbs, "We have to go against each other?"_

"_Yes," Crumbs retorted, "Regular humans can not battle with Heartians because they're far advanced than they are. So wizards and magical creatures have to battle them for humans."_

_I felt something in my head, 'But I don't want to battle you,' Max said mentally. He had formed a mental bond, meaning we can communicate with our minds._

'_Me either,' I returned, 'That's why we need to start as soon as possible.'_

_Professor Crumbs informed me, "Bonny, since you'll be on Earth for a few years, you will have to go to school with Max so the government won't come back for us like they did the first time. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah. Max?" I tugged on his green t-shirt, even though I was three to four inches shorter than him._

"_It'll be one thing that I will actually look forward to, so yeah!" His stomach growled, "Professor, if you could?"_

"_No problem," _He transported us back to Waverly Sub Station. The last thing I heard from Crumbs was, _"See you soon, children!"_

We fazed into the kitchen, where the same fat guy who was yelling earlier was making a turkey on rye. He twisted over to the sink, and we backed out quietly. As we did, I saw Theresa taking an order for a couple or students or whatever.

I skipped over, "Hello, Mrs. Russo!"

"Hi, Bonny!" She gave me a half hug, "Did you meet everyone yet?"

"Not everyone."

"That's okay," Theresa came to a whisper, "Did you and Max start yet?"

"No, ma'am. He just found out…..after Professor Crumbs told him." Theresa finished the order, walked behind the register, and placed the order on the rack. I followed.

She turned back to me, astonished, "You know Crumbs?"

"Yeah. I met him after," I paused, "It's a long story!"

"Well you can tell it later," She threw something black at me. It was an apron, "After you get dressed, put this on and start working!"

I began up the stairs, "See you in fifteen!" I ran to my room, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and opened my bag. I ripped out a Lucky Charms t-shirt, light blue jeans, and my white tank top. The tee went off the shoulder, so the tank top had a part in it. My hair was already wavy, so I pulled the scrunchie off, shaking it down, still having that one lock in my face.

Lastly, I tied the apron properly around my waist. I looked in the mirror one last time and said to myself, "Let's work."

I ran down to Theresa and announced, "Bonny Phantom reporting for working ma'am!" I saluted.

"Alright," Theresa began, "I am going to assign you to first, third, fifth, and night shifts. First and night shifts are with Max, Jerry and Alex third, and me and Jerry for fifth, which is right now. The other shifts, six and seven, are me and Alex for sixth, and Harper and Justin for seventh. Each shift is an hour and a half. Everyday, the station opens at ten, and closes at ten; twelve hours a day, six days a week. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, the jobs. There are three jobs in a shift: the waitress, register, and chef. If there's only two working in a shift, whoever is the waiter or waitress, has to be the register guy too. That's all, but when you're on night shift, you and Max have to clean up for the night, then it's over."

"Is that all, ma'am?"

"Nope; you are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." I went behind the cash register and began to take cash and give change. It was fun, talking to the costumers while cashing everything. From time to time I would need help, and Jerry would come and help me. I haven't met him yet; but so far, it won't be so complicated.

I was finally done with my shift. Now all I had to do was wait three hours for the night shift with Max. Max. I wonder what's he like at school….but it's July so it doesn't matter for now. Speaking of Max, he skateboarded into the station, wheeling his way over to the register.

He skidded to a stop in front of me. I asked, "Welcome to Waverly Sub Station. May I take your order?"

He rubbed his chin, "Hmm…..I'll get a turkey on wheat with American, mustard, and lettuce."

"Sorry, but I'm off shift," I untied my apron and passed it to him, "But you could certainly make it yourself!" I sat down at a booth, grabbed a magazine, and began to read it, muttering, "I'm not stoppin' ya."

"Okay…." He sat on the opposite side of me, "Will _this_ stop you?" He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and slammed it on the table. I moved the magazine down so only my eyes were visible; eyeing him with my '_seriously?_' look, then read the paper.

"'Meet me at the beach next week on Friday at 7:30.'," I looked at him, "What's this all about?" I smiled.

He smirked, "I'm sorry for being so weird at first, looking into your eyes and a-"

"-Yeah you never told me the reason why. I felt weird."

Max looked at me, "Yeah I did. I said your eyes are cool."

"You lied." I kept a straight face, turning my head sideways at him.

He sighed, "We-"

"Plus when you wrapped your arm around me, I felt the same thing." He put his finger up, trying to say something, but I stood up, "AND when you were hugging me to stay alive! You did a spell, and I want to know which one!" I put my hand on my hip as Max stood up and walked up to me close.

I could feel his breath, "You'll just have to figure that out on Friday." He took a step away. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back forcefully.

I hissed, "_You're telling me now_." He laughed nervously and kissed my cheek. The sensation came back, more powerful than ever, making me let go of his shirt and touch my cheek. He sprinted upstairs. I screamed, "You're not getting away from this!" I followed.

Max jumped and ran on the couch, jumped off, and ran into the hallway. I copied him, feeling sorry for the bright orange couch from being stepped on. Max ran into my room, but when he saw Stripes, he ran out, knowing that if I was there, I could transform Stripes to eat him. He ran into his room. I bolted inside, seeing his freakishly messy room.

"Your in here somewhere," I looked around and stomped my foot. This was getting nowhere. I pulled out my wand and whispered barely audible, "Clean."

All of Max's junk fazed into their proper places, and Max was hiding on the floor. He opened his eyes and saw me, "Shoot." He scrambled up as I threw my wand somewhere. He stood up and I tackled him, throwing both of us on his bed. He moved. I pinned him, "Man, you're strong!"

I dipped my head down to his, "I want that spell," he stopped moving, frightened, "And I tend to get it." He lifted his head, making the sensation grow and pull me towards him. He flipped us over and pinned me.

I struggled trying to get him off of me. He smirked, "You're not going to get that spell; you're going to have it even worse." He whispered into my ear, "Do you have it even worse?" I nodded, trying to fight my way out of his spell, "Good." I felt the spell getting closer to my heart, everything getting hotter and hotter.

"Max!"

Max and I turned. Harper stood in the doorway, tapping her foot. Max got off me and walked over to her, "Yeah?"

"That was very inappropriate, Max. Go sit in the living room." Max raised his shoulders, but Harper glared at him, making him huff and leave. She walked to me, "What were you thinking?"

I sat up, "We weren't doing anything! Max put a spell on me when I first got here and I wanted to know what it was, but he wouldn't tell me! Then he did, he did, all of these flirty things to, to, make the spell activate!" I was hyperventilating. Harper held me close. I calmed down.

"It's okay. It's okay," Harper looked at me, "Max has a weird way of doing things, that's all. Look, I have to go to work. How about you guys….talk it out? Instead of physical contact?" I nodded, "Good girl. See you!" She walked off. I heard her say "Sicko" and I laughed. I sighed. Talking to him? Even though that would be the best solution, it would be hard. One, because he was so, weird, a cute weird. And two, if this stupid spell keeps on getting stronger every time it's activated, me and Max could end up doing worse than pinning each other. I got up and walked into the living room, where Max sat on the couch, watching the hallway as if expecting me.

He looked at me, "Sorry."

I sat next to him, on the opposite side of the couch, as far away as possible, "It's ok."

"I'll tell you the spell; just promise not to kill me?"

I sighed, "I promise." We waited, "Well?"

"I put a l-"

_Everything blacked out._


	3. AN

_Dear Readers,_

_I am UNBELIEVABLY sorry. To all of you. The past, several months?, have been very unexpected. Deaths, births, arguments, trials, school, tests, grades, the whole Stress Package. I am just now having the time to get everything together, and recently it's been a tough time trying to continue my stories._

_So,_

_I will delete a couple stories I completely loss interest in, rewrite some, keep most and TRY to continue, and write new ones. And, I know some people are really strict when it comes to updating, so I will try my ultimate best to have an updating schedule so I can satisfy all of you. But I'm also a student going to school; school before writing. Don't be surprised if my updating schedule changes._

_OK, last thing. I am trying, based on my stories, to improve my writing skills. They're not the greatest. Also, in my future stories, they will be slightly in the 'T' area than in 'K' or 'K+', just you notify you._

_Once again, I'm sorry for not writing in a LONG time. Now, I have the time and the focus to. Let's write!_

_~Ash the Unsolved_


End file.
